disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sofia
Princess Sofia is a young girl of humble origins who lives with her mother Miranda. She becomes royalty after her mother's remarriage to King Roland II. Being new to the entire princess legacy, Sofia is a student at the Royal Prep Academy under the guidances of the Headmistresses: Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, who teach her about what being a princess is all about. She is voiced by Ariel Winter of Modern Family. 'Background' Sofia is a young girl who lives with her mother Miranda. She becomes Royalty after her mother's remarriage to King Roland II. Being new to the entire Princess legacy, Sofia attends the Royal Prep Academy where Flora, Fauna and Merryweather show her the ropes about what being a Princess is all about. However, Sofia is caught between two messages—is being a Princess about material goods or having a good heart? It is up to her animals, led by Clover the rabbit, and a powerful amulet, to set her on the path of the heart. Personality Sofia is shown to have a two-sided personality: One side is that of a softhearted idealist. Sofia is shown to be very kind and compassionate. She is also shown to be loyal to her loved ones to the point of altruism. She is also willing to befriend people the large majority refuse to have anything to do with. She also believes in keeping promises no matter what. She also shows her affections by giving her loved ones warm hugs. The other side of her personality is that of a hard-headed pragmatist. Sofia is shown to be a precocious girl who believes the proof is in the pudding. This fuels a side of her that is very investigative and skeptical. She tends to try to juggle more than she can handle, especially when it comes to her friends, and value making herself as multifaceted as possible. This side also gives her trust issues that make her go off on her own without telling anybody and keep secrets from everyone except her Aunt Tilly and her mermaid friend Princess Oona. There is a smaller third part of Sofia's personality that she tries to hide: Her vulnerable, scared and worried part. Many times Sofia's vulnerable side has made her question if she truly belongs with her royal friends and family. She has a tendency to worry about her own self-worth and if she can handle being a princess. While she doesn't get scared often, when she does she will lose some of her confidence, which can cause trouble for her. Physical Appearance Sofia has shoulder-length wavy chestnut to sienna hair, great turquoise eyes, a mid brow, and fair skin with rosy cheeks. As revealed when she wears her Flying Derby outfit for the first time, Sofia is extremely small for her age. She speaks squeakily. She usually wears a princess gown of a lilac bodice trimmed in two lines of pearls down the front and along the neckline and wings on the skirt, a pearl-hemmed and studded lilac petaled skirt with a row of great lace drops and trumpets each arranged like a four-leaf clover or cross on a nimbus, and a yellowish petticoat with a lilac band: a swirly tiara inset with pink sapphires, white pearls, and a turquoise diamond; violet slippers with bows and mid heels; and the royal family's Amulet of Avalor, a huge fire opal drop cabochon on a swirly silver backing topped with three sapphires and on a silver necklace wrapped over amethyst beans. In the pilot for her debutante ball her dress had elaborate lacework on the shoulders and fourteen scrolls and terminal cloverleaves about each nimbus. During the crossover her amulet has turned pink and her dress turned into a violet gown like when she was a commoner, her Derby outfit, and sorceress robe, where her bodice now has white vines on a pink front between the only lines of pearls each clustered with eight smaller pearls and her sheer overskirt has shafts of four spade-like pairs of tendrils against beams all greater below the next over 15 drops arranged as daisy petals over the violet skirt with three white fan stripes between each shaft. She also wears purple slippers and white stockings, but earlier the Disney websites featured her in an intermediate glittery outfit of the lilac skirt with opalescent clover-nimbus motif, pink petticoat, and violet bowtie slippers, and stockings and a purple amulet, which she did not wear in the crossover, but more often in the episodes since "The Bamboo Kite". So both of her special outfits in the television specials did not become employed regularly instead of the simpler ones. Sofia's promotional art and merchandise broadly depart on the dress and amulet. When she goes on outings she usually wears a violet equestrian suit for riding, of a cap with bow, jacket, trousers, and boots, but her shirt is lilac like her flying pony Minimus. When she has a Buttercups meeting she wears what essentially looks like a Girl Scouts uniform of the 1960s which, much like the Fireside Girls in Phineas and Ferb, has a beret with emblem, shirt, and skirt here of shades of yellow, but with uniform tan vests of badges, tan shoes, and red socks. Each Buttercup has also worn a green or red backpack. Otherwise when Sofia travels on foot she wears a long dress with three stripes at the bottom, a thick coat, sometimes a bow, and a narrow-brimmed hat with a headstrap and a band with her tiara emblem. In her bathing suit, Sofia's amulet lets her change to the size of a rodent, wee sprite, or into a mermaid. As a mermaid she has a violet tail, lilac top with sheer waist frill, bra of several pink scallop shells and amethyst-beaded strap, bracelet of starfish and seashells, and golden tiara of stars, a pair of seahorses, and some gems. Sofia has fairly light skin, short, wavy auburn hair, and large, slightly almond-shaped sea blue eyes. Sofia's princess gown has a lilac color and come with a crystal, amethyst, and pearl-inlaid tiara. Around her neck she wears the royal family's amulet called the Amulet of Avalor, which allows her to talk to animals and later shape-shift into a mermaid, but temporarily ruins her voice when she boasts of her singing. The Amulet of Avalor also summons princesses from the past, present, and future to help her in her darkest hours. To see the gallery of all her outfits, click here In Prince Kwazii and Pirate Sofia!, Sofia wears an orange waterproof shirt, an orange waterproof miniskirt, beige leggins, and the blue Octonaut boots, Kwazii's Octonauts sailor hat and eyepatch, and even his ocean pearl bracelet. A part of her left ear has a hole. In Vampire Crows!, her transformation includes her eyes crimson red with cat-like pupils, sharp vampire fangs, a black and blood red strapless dress with bats, a silver tiara with a black bat-shaped gem, black shoes with red bats, and feather covered bat wings. Her amulet is colored crimson red. In Magical Rescue! (Part 2), her Door of Magic transformation has butterfly wings, a sparkly diamond in-laid dress, a heart tiara with white and lilac gems, transparent sparkly gloves, purple high heels with diamond in-laid flowers, and her amulet has become heart-shaped. In Callie in Wonderland, Sofia's Wonderland transformation is similar to Apple White's Wonderland transformation, only her Wonderland transformation has a gown with purple and pink colors and patterns, and her amulet is rose shaped with blue and purple colors. Her hair has grown longer and has purple and pink highlights with a tiara with a heart, diamond, spade, and clover, and has a pink bow tied behind her hair. She also wears magenta leggings, rose high heels, and a silver rose bracelet on her left arm. In Star Darlings, Sofia's Starling form includes a neon purple kimono top with silver stars, a lavender godet skirt, gladiator boots, white leggings with silver stars, her amulet that is now star-shaped, and on her wrist is her star bracelet. Her hair is purple with a streak of her Wishling auburn hair, her eyes are neon purple, and on her left cheek is a purple star mark. In Lightning Leopard Racer, Sofia's racer suit resembles a lightning leopard and her helmet resembles a lightning leopard's face. In The Griffin Games, Sofia wears her usual riding clothes that she wore on her adventure to rescue Mazzimo in the Secret Library episode, only her riding helmet has a golden griffin like her friends' riding helmets. In Adventure Awaits In the Wonderful Wonderland, Sofia’s new Wonderland outfit resembles Angel Alice Coord from Aikatsu!. She wears a In The Big Friendly Nian, Sofia’s Chinese New Year outfit is a red robe with yellow linings with Asian shoes and her headband is red. In The Protector Propeller!, Sofia’s modern clothes consist of purple tye-dye shirt with pink and white details, black pants, and purple tennis shoes. Her hair is once again put in a ponytail. Nicknames Prince James and Clover call Sofia "Sof", which is short for her name. Relationships Friends Kwazii- Kwazii is Sofia's love interest, even though pirates and princesses aren't supposed to date together and he is too old for her and she is too young for him. Like Jake, she loves to encourage and cheer on him whenever Kwazii is having a hard time on something. When Kwazii does something to save, help, or give gifts to her, Sofia hugs or kisses him on the cheek, which causes Kwazii to blush. Jake- Although she and Jake are good friends, they sometimes get into fights and disagreements since pirates and princesses don't get along very well which leaves Kwazii who tries to get them to agree with each other. They have a slight rivalry, but they still have a good friendship with each other. [[Doc Mcstuffins|'Doc Mcstuffins'-]] Captain Barnacles- Peso-''' '''Sheriff Callie- At first, Sofia became jealous of Callie because Kwazii spent more time with her, but then decided to not bite more than she could chew and later became friends with Callie. Miles Callisto- Abilities ''' Although a young girl, Sofia has displayed various skills, abilities, and magical potential. * '''The Amulet of Avalor: This magical amulet, gifted to her by her stepfather, grants Sofia the power to talk to animals (for which the amulet blessed her when she helped a baby bird back into its nest). When she helps Oona the mermaid out of a fishnet, the amulet blesses her with the ability to transform into a mermaid and gain everything that comes with it, including the ability to breathe underwater. The Amulet also gives her the ability to shrink herself at will: she can even shrink what she is wearing to scale. It also summons the Disney Princesses when she needs help. * Flying Horseriding: Sofia tried out for the Royal Prep Flying Derby team in "Just One of the Princes", with Minimus as her steed. After hard work and training, she managed to win her spot on the team, and became a skilled flying horse-rider. She uses those skills later to rescue Clover from the Amazing Boswell, then to chase Wormwood, the latter event occurring in her regular dress. This leads to James desiring her as his teammate. Her skills have grown to the point where she can teach herself how to drive a flying coach and a flying sleigh and how to ride a griffin. However, this skill does not immediately translate well when it comes to flying enchanted objects--it takes a day for Sofia to learn to fly a carpet, this being exacerbated by the carpet being wild. * Magic: Sofia began lessons in magic and sorcery in "Cedric's Apprentice", first having trouble with a spell to turn things into rubies, but with help from her temporary sorcery-teacher, Cedric the Sorcerer, she soon masters the ability to cast spells although it requires a wand. This comes in handy later when she frees the fairies from their bubble. However, after her first try at spell-casting when she put everyone attending her first ball to sleep, she remains cautious about bold magical attempts, even in measuring magical plant food. However, her skill has greatly increased, allowing her to break a bubble trapping the headmistresses in one try. As Cedric's apprentice, Sofia got to clean Cedric's books, enabling her to know of a few spells, such as one concerning animal-human transformation that came up when she later turned into a cat. In a rare exception of recklessness around magic, Sofia tested Cedric's new Duplication Spell on herself, despite the food-loving Clover advising her to copy the apple she had tried it out on first four or five more times. This recklessness led to the creation of Sofia the Worst. Her magical skills and knowledge have grown to the point where she is the top student in Sorcery Class. She most recently learned some spells from Merlin. * Various Buttercup Girl Scout Skills: As a Buttercup Scout, Sofia has learned many outdoor skills, such as wood-gathering, identifying various herbs, survival skills, etc. * Leadership: Sofia displayed potential and competency as a leader, when she led her fellow Buttercups in making a sled so they could hurry an ill Baileywick to get treatment at the castle. When Roland was lost in a snowstorm, she ordered the animals of the woods to find him and bring back proof. When rescuing Clover from Boswell, she used strategy with Mia, Robin, Crackle and Minimus, tricking Boswell into choosing her for a magic trick and repeatedly impeding him from holding on to Clover for long until Crackle shook him off for good with a fiery blast. When defeating Miss Nettle with Cedric, she begins to develop her cunning by using Clover's chewing ability with Wormwood's wings to get a spare wand for Cedric when his original wand is damaged, then uses his Morpho Mirrors trick to trap Miss Nettle. When the island she is having a picnic with her mother and siblings is levitated, her quick wit is used again when she tries to pull them down to a neighboring island with her allies and a rope. Sofia, however, often has difficulty seeing other people's viewpoints, but if she knows those views, she uses them well to her advantage. She also, especially with Amber, is good at winning arguments over opinions on how things should be run. Sofia has recently proven to be good at thinking through how to solve difficult tasks, such as finding the answer to an ogre's riddle, then at figuring out how to make a good science project without Hocus Crocus. When James becomes King For The Day, she proves to be a competent Royal Adviser. Sofia, unlike James, easily takes advice and learns well from experience. Her physical prowess improves after taking Roland's advice and running a race course as a cat in "When You Wish Upon a Well". However, when around figures of authority, even her siblings, Sofia can be overpowered. This is due to her feeling insecure about lacking royal birth. * Sofia's Heart: Many times, Sofia has shown compassion, kindness and resolve, all of which have helped her overcome the challenges that she has faced as a princess, as well as helping others. She never gives up, always finds a way to succeed and the goodness of her heart has helped others in ways that only kindness and patience can. Her heart is her most prized feature, valued by her allies, especially Fauna and Clover. Her corset and tiara, as well as her chest with her possessions that she had as a cobbler's daughter, have heart designs. Her heart, like all gifts, has its downsides—One of her biggest weaknesses is that though she asks why things are the way they are, she does not want her own world to change. This becomes clear in her feeling left out when Ruby and Jade play with Amber. It links to her being very protective and possessive of people and things she values. Sofia can be flexible, but it is hard to do. Sofia wants to please everyone and make the best impression, making her vulnerable to peer pressure. She dislikes being alone, for when she is alone, her inner vulnerability often surfaces. Despite being claimed as independent, Flora's drawing of her in RPA to help her learn the school motto shows a significantly different outcome for her in the end. Sofia is selflessly willing to help Amber out after she cheats in the RPA Halloween costume contest by using Cedric's magic and needs the Amulet of Avalor to remove her butterfly wings, for instance. Sofia's heart does not blind her cunning, which she uses to guide the cowardly Desmond and discover Amber's sudden desire for the amulet. Despite appearing to be gullible around Cedric, Sofia is very intuitive of trouble when Miss Nettle is around. Sofia's heart has led to her favoring group over individual effort, as shown in her dislike of her friends' competitive behavior in "Enchanted Science Fair". It has also helped her handle dangerous animals with the Amulet by talking to them, as shown in her mediating with Wilbur the Wombeast and the Jade Jaguar. * Sofia's Mind: While Sofia's greatest assets are the power of her heart and the moral strength that comes with it, Sofia prefers to rely on knowledge and patience. This is because after her first attempt at casting a spell, she came to value the slow and steady approach. Sofia places a lot of faith in books she has read, usually thinks things through, and, contrary to what her family and Admiral Hornpipe believe, she is a hardheaded pragmatist who does not believe that something is so until she knows for sure that it is so and is very practical and realistic. She has a hunger for knowledge that makes her find out stuff that other people, especially Roland, usually overlook, like the fact that the "troll attack" King Gideon supposedly stopped was in fact a huge misunderstanding. This has also given her superb detective skills that enabled her to see through the lies of most people and realize when something is up. Sofia values careful planning and is very resourceful. She is able to plan very far ahead, is very cunning, and is very good at riddles. Sofia is a very fast learner. Sofia also values quick thinking and being able to improvise. She is able to come up with plans on the spot and is very creative. * Athletic Prowess: Despite initially being clumsy, Sofia has shown that she possesses superb athletic prowess. She was strong enough to fling Prince Hugo off his horse and into the haystacks and the RPA fountain, despite the fact that Hugo is bigger. This physical strength is due to her sportsmanship and, for her arm strength, her fencing and wand-waving. She also possesses great stamina as shown when she marched through a jungle all the way to the Jade Jaguar's cave, a feat that easily tired out Amber and Jun. Her prowess was heightened when she retained the cat reflexes she gained after Amber accidentally turned her into a cat. Her athletic prowess has grown to the point where both the Dunwiddie Ducks and Royal Redhawks wanted her to be on their team for the King's Cup. Most recently, she was able to airlift a grown man wearing armor. * Enchanted Ice Dancing: Sofia had trouble learning to ice dance in the beginning. When Prince Hugo saw this, he decided to help her out, and she got every move down. Although she became one of the best ice dancers at Royal Prep, she tells Hugo that she still needs help with her royal round-off. * Discipline: Sofia has shown throughout the series to have an unusually high level of maturity and self-control for a child her age. She is able to remain calm in most situations and rarely loses her temper. It is revealed in "Stormy Lani" that Sofia achieves this by thinking "sunny thoughts". * Frigid Temperature Tolerance: Unlike the other members of her family, Sofia is shown to have a remarkable tolerance to the cold, as shown when she dressed up in a cloak whereas the rest of her family had to wear fur coats, and when she was the only one who was not shivering in the coach when she and her family were caught out in a blizzard. * Swordsmanship: Sofia is shown to be skilled with a sword. It is revealed that this is due to taking Fencing Class at Royal Prep. * Mechanical Skill: Sofia has shown remarkable mechanical ability in "In a Tizzy" when she built a really fast go-carriage from parts she salvaged from Enchancia Castle's junkyard. * Sewing: Sofia is shown to be a very talented seamstress. This is especially relevant in the episode "Princess Butterfly" in which she is able to expertly craft her own swan costume. * Enchanto-Zoology: Sofia's love of magic and ability to talk to animals has given her extensive knowledge of Enchanted Creatures. * Magical Knowledge: Sofia love of magic has given her superb knowledge of magical things. She uses numerous spells in the episode "Substitute Cedric". She is able to perform a spell to make a copy of herself in the episode "Sofia the Second", however the spell goes awry. In the episode "Make Way for Miss Nettle", Sofia is extremely skilled at using magic to grow enchanted flowers. Sofia has at least a basic understanding of magical spells. * Bright Light of Goodness: A magical power coming from Sofia herself. It is a powerful light raised from Sofia's heart and can be guided by Sofia's mind to her chosen target. The light is potentially lethal for evil creatures and can dissolve evil spirits and evil ghosts into nothingness, as shown in "Forever Royal". The light can be used as a shield against magical attacks. Terra Monsters 'Buttercup the Dandylion' The leader and daredevil of the group who loves taking risks and will sacrifice herself for her friends. 'Rosie the Flater' A Flater who loves flowers and trees. She loves the color pink and mostly, her favorite flower is a rose. 'Angel the Equinair' The sweetest and cutest Equinair that loves to eat something sweet but also something healthy. Trivia To see the trivia, click here Category:Main Characters Category:Princesses Category:Females Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Magical Characters Category:Apprentices Category:Inventors Category:Humans Category:Shapeshifters Category:Cats Category:Dogs Category:Lizards Category:Mermaids Category:Fairies Category:Birds Category:Terra Ranchers Category:Rabbits Category:Siblings Category:Students of DJES Category:Nieces Category:Lovers Category:Musicians Category:Hybrids Category:Mentors Category:Athletes Category:Sisters Category:Swordsmen